The BroKen Code
by NinjaJ19
Summary: One-Shot! Robtanna/chalant duo, WalArt/Spitfire, and OC/OC. some Babs/Wally and Babs/Rob


**Hey guys I**'**m back. Features Rob/Zee and Oc/Oc, Art/Wal. Shows Jayden first meeting Maribelle and Robin taking an interest in Zatanna. It has some Babs/Dick and Wally/Babs; Wally, Artemis, Barbara, Jayden, and Zatanna know Rob's real name.**

Gotham Ice Skating Rink, December 24, 2011

Robin's POV

"Oww" was the first word we heard when we walked in. Looking for the source we looked to find that a kid around the age of 10 or 11 skated full-speed into the wall. Wally, of course, laughed at the kid earning a slap from Artemis. Babs giggled and I sighed, _Dang, she hot when she does_ that. We got our shoes and Wally ran into the arena and crashed into a wall. The kid who fell eariler skid around him and laughed. The girls laughed and Jayden rolled his eyes.

"He is a handful, isn't he?" Jay stated.

"Yeah, and I thought Batman is a detective." I replied, my voice laced with sarcasm. Babs skated over to Wally and helped him up.

"Thanks beautiful," Wally said as he wrapped his arms around her. Slowly my hands turned into fists. _When we leave I'm going to kill him, why would he do that? He knows I like Babs. _

"Don't mind Kid Idiot here," Jayden said, "He isn't going to gt anyone who can actually stand his flirting. In the corner of my eye I see Barbara holding Kid's and leaning on him while skating. Wally, being Wally, wraps his arm around her waist. Artemis skates over to Jayden and I and whispered in my ear, "Wally's an idiot, don't mind him." I see Arty shaking with a little bit of anger and sadness. Jayden looks into the sky as if remembering his past. Babs rests her head on Wally's shoulder and Wally puts his around her head, playing with her hair. _Ok thats it, I'm gonna kill that bitch._

A girl skates by and says "hey" to Jayden. "Hey Mari," He replied before skating around with her.

"Why would KF do that, has he heard of the bro code?" I asked Arty.

"Well it seems like Wally has no brain, instead he has a memory of a stupid list of pick up lines."

Wally's POV

_Oh God, Rob is going to kill me, then find my ghost then kill the ghost, the bring me back to life and he cycle starts over._ I thought as Barbara intertwined our fingers and leaned on me. _Maybe Arty will get jealous and I'll tell her that I like her then we kiss, oh that is how it is supposed to be. _I started flirting back with Babs and I see Artemis getting jealous, but Robin is getting mad.

Robin's POV

"Rob, don't worry, she won't like him, nobody will!" Artemis said entusicasticlally.

"Nobody besides you," I say with a smirk.

"You're a dick you know."

"That's my name don't wear it out."

"What, your name is Dick,"

"Grayson, my name is Dick Grayson, Wally knows, Babs knows, Jayden knows, and Zatanna knows," I said mumbling the last part.

Artemis starts laughing, repeating, "Your name is Dick," over and over again.

"Wait, you go to my school, and Zee knows?" Arty said.

"Yes and yes, I kind of talk to Zee on the phone, oh and she coming here later."

"Cool, hey I see her, I'll go you two alone."

"Arty wait- oh hey Zatanna," I said.

"Hey Dick, is that Barbara and Wally skating together?"

"Yeah.."

"You aren't mad or anything?"

"Now that I think about it, I'm not that mad anymore."

"Wow, you a really good friend to Wally," Zee said, then added "wanna skate?"

"Sure, I would really like tha-" I started says, but Zatanna grapped my hand and pulled me away to skate.

"Does this mean, you know we are a thing?" Zee asked.

"Why?" I asked, "That was out of nowhere."

"I was thinking about the dance, and do you like me or Babs?"

"Sorry Zee, but I need to think about it."

"Take all the time you need," Zatanna said, the she kissed me on the cheek and said, "I love you."

Jayden's POV

"Hey Mari, remember when we met, it was sort of like this." I said thinking about that day.

"Who would have thought that we met because your best friend started flirting with your crush," Mari said, "Then again, who would have though that you have found me in Gotham."

Flashback - Christmas in the Park, San Fransisco

"Finally we can skate," Wolf said sliding on the ice, I followed and notice Annie was hanging on the edge. "You need help?" I asked and was answered with a detemined "no". I liked Annie and I stayed with her for a while never leaving her side, it was fun being eith her too. Then, Wolf comes and ruins it and holds her hand the rest of the night. _I swear I'm going to kill him._

"Ahh" I hear as Annie falls, I turn to help, but Wolf is there helping her up. Another girl comes to help her to but notices that she got back up. I see the girl and think, _I'm going to make Annie jealous._ I flirt with the girl for the rest of the night and take a picture with her. Her name is Maribelle and she is going to the High School I'm going to Hollywood High.

Present Day

"I remember, Annie isn't worth it anyways," I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Look Kid Idiot and Dick are talking," Mari says.

"I bet Wally was trying to make Arty jealous," I state.

"Rob, I only flirted with Babs so I can make Artemis jealous," Wally said. I looked and smirked at Mari.

"Good Job detective," Maribelle said as we got up and left.

"Mistletoe!" Artemis yelled.

Turning i pressed my lips against Maribelle's and we stood there as snow began to fall.

**Sorry that was pretty crappy right, the flashback is basically what happened between my friend and my crush, and some random stranger. Remember review! and try not to break the bro-code.**


End file.
